


Недолгое счастье Чарльза Хэнсэна

by Young_not_beautiful



Series: We feel it all [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Character Study, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Past, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_not_beautiful/pseuds/Young_not_beautiful
Summary: Каждый пришедший сюда приносит за собой своих мёртвых
Series: We feel it all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814719
Kudos: 3





	Недолгое счастье Чарльза Хэнсэна

В коридорах Шаттердома водятся призраки. Рейнджеры порой видят их, но никогда вам в этом не признаются.  
Они стараются не ходить поодиночке. Чаще всего рейнджера можно увидеть в компании со-пилота. Кто-то списывает на последствия дрифта.  
Персонал тоже остерегается. Они-то в основном и говорят о призраках. Вернее, шепчутся. Но они не видят. Если только испугается кто резкого звука где-то в недрах базы или почует движение воздуха там, где его не должно бы быть. Но Чак мог бы поспорить — это самовнушение.

Каждый пришедший сюда приносит за собой своих мёртвых. Спутанные и скомканные, фразы долетают до Чака.  
Он сидит один. Отец ушёл по делам, у них с Пентекостом всегда много дел. Оно и понятно.  
Шаттердом — огромная махина, организм из металла и человечины. Кормится деньгами. Их-то и не хватает.

Между столами летит шёпот и смех. Эти люди — всё, что теперь стоит между светом и его концом. На каждого рейнджера десяток техников и двадцать уборщиков.  
Последняя надежда человечества сплетничает о призраках.

Чак пропускает мимо ушей пересуды и ждёт. Егерям хорошо. Они стоят в своих ангарах, выключенные. Бездействие в абсолюте.  
Ему приходится ждать по-другому. Есть, спать, тренироваться. Так нужно, потому что иначе он не будет готов. Жаль, что нельзя, как егерь, просто отключиться. Перестать думать, существовать. К чему это сейчас? Сейчас Чак не нужен. Он только старается не развалиться на части до следующего явления.

Он долго ждал. Может быть, с той секунды, когда впервые увидел кайдзю на выпуклом зернистом экране телевизора.  
Уж точно с того дня, когда академия пилотов обступила его своими стенами. Бетон, иногда даже со штукатуркой. Не Шаттердом, здесь больше металла. Сначала это отталкивает, но со временем привыкаешь. Будто уже находишься в егере. Очень большом и неподвижном егере, который делает ту же работу, что его меньшие братья, просто в другом смысле.

Они видели тех людей, о которых знать не могли. Кто-то всё ещё хочет поспорить? Побочки от дрифта так до конца и не исследованы.  
Слова выскакивают из общего гула и ныряют обратно прежде, чем можно разобрать что-то конкретное. Так блестящие спины летучих рыб слишком быстро скрываются в толще воды.

***

— Готовы? — отец кивает и смотрит на него, и все смотрят.  
— Сколько ему лет-то? Пятнадцать? — слышится смешливый голос из толпы на мостике.  
Чак почти огрызается, но останавливает себя.  
Выкрики из толпы ничего не значат, есть только егерь перед ним. И он больше не мальчишка, он либо пилот, либо нет.  
И это второе тревожно стучит где-то в затылке. Твои успехи в академии мало что значат. Там они нужны были, чтобы попасть сюда.А теперь «нет» или «да». И глупая детская злость помешает, качнёт весы не в ту сторону. Их слова и неверие ничего не значат. Только то, что будет, когда войдёшь.

И всё же горячая слюна закипает в глотке. Посмотреть бы на того, кто это спросил. Обернуться бы.  
Но это навредит. Он не сосредоточится, и проверка пройдёт не так, как надо. Нельзя.  
Воспоминание о том, как он учил Макса команде «нельзя», мелькает и скрывается, но Чак вылавливает его. Лучше, чем злиться на придурка в толпе.  
Долгие часы тренировок. Жалобные глаза, полные непонимания. Сейчас он замирает сразу же, если правильно сказать. Застывает на середине движения.

Теперь оболочка из металла и пластика есть и у его собственного тела. Где-то далеко кто-то чужой запускает процесс. Докладывает об этом из динамиков.  
Синий взрыв. Чак будто смотрит через бутылочный осколок.  
Всё сразу, и всего слишком много. Люди, которые должны бы справляться, но не справляются. Влёт, вскользь, не взаправду, только воспоминания. Отец — мастер, он не задерживается, и Чака не задерживает.  
Дальше по поверхности солёного океана.  
Осколки мира. Маленький мальчик прилип носом к экрану телевизора.  
Щенок облизывает ноги. Большой и светлый дом за городом.  
Неровный строй подростков в форме.  
— Подъём!  
— Мама!

— Не останавливайся!  
Да. Нельзя. Прикажи, запрети, отставь. Сотни тонн стали вокруг тебя. Сотни тонн ответственности. Тебя предупреждали об этом столько раз.

Стены дрожат. При землетрясении нужно встать в дверной проём. Но это не землетрясение. Это будто бы уже случалось раньше, не с ним, но так близко, так ярко в голове.  
Жизнь совсем не то, что фантазия.  
Кирпичи валятся. Синяя кровь и серая сталь где-то далеко. Здесь только кирпичи.

Нельзя.

Тёплые запахи.  
Старый телевизор.  
Я тоже стану рейнджером.  
— Мама!

Здесь и сейчас.  
Руки, ноги, громоздкий костюм.  
— Да, — выдыхает он, хоть и не надо уже говорить вслух.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — голос плещется в толще солёного и синего вокруг. — Ты справился.

Безвольным куском мяса Чак вываливается из костюма. Идёт сквозь дым, а толпа больше не сомневается и не колет, она обрастает руками, и эти руки хлопают его по плечам.

***

Толпа смыкается. Он кричит в неё что-то, сам не разбирая слов. Микрофоны и камеры.  
Дни смазываются ожиданием. Шёпот бежит вдоль столов и по коридорам. Чак ходит по металлическим закоулкам и ждёт. Торчит часами в ангаре Эврики.

Металл. Стыки. Крепления. Трубы. Цифры на стенах.  
Кто-то идёт навстречу Чаку, но шагов он не слышит. С таблетками что ли переборщил?  
Прямо в лоб, на таран. Чак сворачивать не собирается. Ловит взгляд человека — азиатские черты, местный. Из техобслуживания скорее всего. Но почему не в форме.  
Совсем близко, но всё ещё не сворачивает. Взгляд устремлён куда-то в точку за затылком Чака. Слепой что ли? Или задумался?  
Холодок в теле. Человек исчезает.  
Чак дёргается, оглядывается, может, не исчез всё-таки, зашёл за спину, а он и правда от таблеточек куски времени перестаёт замечать? В коридоре пусто.  
Хотя нет, теперь здесь многолюдно. Кто они? Всё какие-то незнакомцы.  
Среди лиц — больше азиатских, хотя встречаются и другие. Взгляд выхватывает старушку-блондинку, та бормочет на русском. От некоторых что-то щёлкает там, под памятью, глубже, чем память. Он видит собственную мать, закрывает глаза, только бы не закричать, только бы не увидел кто-нибудь, как он тут зажмуривается, словно ребёнок.  
Чак со сдавленным воем сквозь зубы стекает по стене. Ты просто обезбола обожрался, Хэнсэн, надеялся заглушить боль в мышцах, сходи водички попей, ударь себя пару раз по лицу, всё будет в порядке, это лишь суеверия да глюки, глюки да суеверия.  
Чьи-то шаги, дьявол, встань, выпрями спину, иди прямо, шагай широко. Вот твоя дверь, открой её, зайди, закрой за собой, хорошо, кто бы там ни был, он не увидел ничего, кроме твоей спины.  
Думать проще, когда представляешь, что твоими движениями командует тот, кто лучше знает.

Макс спит на кровати, Чак опускается на колени и зарывается лицом в мягкое собачье тело, долго, долго сидит так. Пёс-то видел призраков всегда, всегда нервничал, когда вели по коридору, Чаку даже пару раз приходилось брать его на руки, когда никто не видел.  
Он поднимается и пытается забраться к себе наверх, но ноги только беспомощно болтаются в воздухе. Чтоб их всех, он рейнджер, он побеждает кайдзю, чудищ из океанских глубин, почему же он не справляется с какой-то там кроватью, почему гравитация теперь для него — слишком серьёзный противник?  
Наконец, тело наверху, оно может лежать сколько угодно, но только ни оно само, ни Чак этого не хотят, а чего они хотят, чёрт их знает, остаётся только смотреть в потолок, радоваться, что в этой зеленоватой комнате нет призраков, стены ли охраняют, Макс ли сквозь сон рычит на тех, кто пытается сунуться.

***

Отец уже в штатском. Чак снимать броню не спешит, он бы и спал в ней. И потом, переодеться — значит, подтвердить, остаться здесь окончательно.  
Это и так решено, егерям никуда больше ходу нет, кроме Гонконга — от этой мысли сама собой напрягается нижняя челюсть. А Чак всё тянет, будто что-то может поменяться, но только пока он не снимет костюм.  
Ему давным-давно без разницы, где спать и есть, так или иначе выключится до следующей атаки, словно механизм. Эврика, кажется, побывала во всех существующих Шаттердомах.  
Но в других коридоры пусты. В этом — никогда.

Макс пыхтит. Увидел что ли кого?  
И правда, идёт Пентекост с приёмной дочкой, а с ними — какой-то бомж. Маршал окликает их, и отец шагает навстречу и бросает:  
— Жди здесь.  
Чак ждёт. Сначала пытается прислушиваться, потом бросает это дело.  
Ступня Эврики возвышается над его головой, Чаку знаком каждый её изгиб. Разглядывая их, можно и потеряться. Но теряться не время.  
Местный персонал уже химичит с корпусом. Надо бы проконтролировать.  
Отец уходит с маршалом, и Чак подзывает Макса. Детям и собакам не место там, где принимают решения.  
Потрёпанный парень, которого привёл Пентекост, ловит взгляд Чака. Да с мусорки они его вытащили что ли? Ладно, к вечеру выяснится. Если отец придёт спать, что вряд ли. Но тогда к утру. Сейчас раздобыть одежду и на обед. У человеческого тела энергозатратное техобслуживание. И не забыть навестить Эврику с ремонтниками.

***

Двойное явление. Возможно ли это?  
Учёные говорят, возможно и обязательно будет. Чак привык им верить.  
Двойное явление. Двое кайдзю на четверых егерей, и одного будет пилотировать тот, кто уже пять лет, как не рейнджер. Даже хуже — пять лет как проигравший рейнджер.  
Одни руины и люди кричат, но потом перестают, Чак всё это уже проходил. Что сделает кайдзю после того, как разрушит один город? Второй? Что сделает кайдзю, если его вообще никто не остановит, если некому будет останавливать?

Призраки сегодня не показываются, а отец пришёл на обед — по всем меркам необычный день. У Чака бурчит в животе, но в столовую он не вернётся, у демонстративных уходов свои минусы.  
Этот Райли не справится, как день ясно. Хоть бы ему в напарники кого-нибудь толкового дали, хотя кто тут есть из толковых?

Запах ветчины бьёт в нос, едва открывается дверь. Что-то в это мире не меняется.  
— Чего не на обеде? — бурчит Тендо, не отрываясь от монитора.  
— Компания там такая себе, — хмыкает Чак. Подходит к столу. Макс бежит следом.  
В командном центре пусто, но следы кипучей жизни везде. Фото в рамках, какие-то фигурки, цветные стикеры и исписанные бумаги — будто люди бежали в спешке, ничего не прихватив, не убрав. Так, наверное, выглядят те офисы в зонах отчуждения, что не разрушены.  
Чак вытягивает со стола бутерброд в плёнке и медленно снимает её.  
— Знаешь этого Райли? — спрашивает он.  
Тендо хмурится.  
— Давно знаю. Слушай, он хороший парень…  
— Хороший парень, — хмыкает Чак. — А пилот?  
Тендо наконец разворачивает стул и смотрит в глаза.  
— А что случилось-то?  
Макс тут же набрасывается на его ноги и обнюхивает их.  
— Двойное явление, слышал?  
Ветчина на вкус как неземное удовольствие, даже возмущение по поводу нового пилота меркнет.  
— Само собой, — Тендо вытаскивает мясо из своего бутерброда и отдаёт Максу. Тот благодарно поскуливает и глотает за секунду.  
Чак оттаскивает пса за ошейник.  
— Не надо его хренью всякой кормить.  
Тендо вертится на стуле туда-сюда и усмехается.  
— Ты бы расслабился. Хоть чуть-чуть.  
— Сказал ты.  
— А что я? — возмущается оператор.  
— А где мы находимся?  
Чак кладёт плёнку от бутерброда на стол, к кучке использованных плёнок Тендо, и тянется за новым бутербродом. Тот, игнорируя последние слова, смотрит на его руку, будто это лапа кайдзю, и чеканит:  
— Урна в двух метрах на три часа. И остальное захвати.  
Чак мрачно оглядывает Тендо, но плёнки выкидывает.  
— Значит, ты бы за него поручился?  
— Да, — ни секунды сомнения.

***

Вот Чак бежит с полпути в город. Он должен быть на месте, но его там нет. Воют сирены, воздуха не хватает.  
А вот вокруг него кружится белый мир и солёная жидкость хлещет в ноздри. Только что он переминался с ноги на ногу в лифте. Теперь лежит. Ног и рук нет.  
В голове царапаются осколки стекла. Это трудно — вспомнить, что стекла нет, зато руки и ноги на месте. Хруст, как от разбитого мальчишкой окна, реальнее немых конечностей.  
На лицо ему что-то опускают. Женский голос командует:  
— Дыши.  
Дышать так дышать. Чак вспоминает слово «маска» и улыбается открытию. У головы клубится пар, но быть этого не может, а значит — нет.  
Другие слова вьются вокруг, но не ловятся. Что-то большое, лязг, рёв, страх пополам с азартом. Вспоминать тяжело, а вдыхать и выдыхать стало легче. Чак сосредотачивается на том, чтобы впускать воздух.  
Он солёный. Соль щиплет покусанные и разбитые губы. «Дайте нормально дышать!» — возмутился бы Чак, но слов он не помнит.  
Бесцветная жидкость захлёстывает с головой и куда-то уносит.

Трубки по всему телу и колотое стекло в изголовье. Белый свет.  
«Белый свет», — пытается прошептать Чак, но губы и язык не двигаются. Что-то важное и забытое близко. Прячется где-то за завесой бессловесности.  
Входит человек, глядит ему в глаза, открывает рот, оттуда вылетает звук, это должно иметь смысл, но он где-то далеко.  
Чак закрывает глаза. Открывает. Рядом отец. Потом он опять опускает веки. Когда поднимает, отца уже нет.

Слова возвращаются не сразу. Будто их порционно вводят через капельницу.  
Закрыл глаза — открыл — в другом месте. Здесь он не один. Рядом лежат люди.  
Здесь по вечерам иногда включают телевизор, хоть это и запрещено. Он не говорит. Но другие говорят, и он рад, что его перевели. Может, впервые рад тому что вокруг люди, и они говорят.  
Отец садится на краешек кровати. Пытается не молчать, получается хреново. Рассказывает о бое с кайдзю, которого Чак не помнит. Притаскивает однажды Макса. Тот встаёт на задние лапы и обнюхивает колено Чака.

— Пусть выпускают Спектр.  
— Не глупи. С тобой всё в порядке, — отец вздыхает. — Она сказала…  
— Она на той неделе сказала — всё в порядке. А потом я уронил ключи.  
— Не глупи, — повторяет он. — Кто ни разу в жизни не ронял вещи?  
И всё же бросает пару слов людям на мостике. И в бой идут другие рейнджеры.  
Чаку будто восемьдесят лет. Руки уже не трясутся. Но воспоминание о том, как тряслись, комом стоит в горле.  
«Она сказала, тебе повезло, осложнений не было», а вдруг ошиблась?  
А вдруг он прямо сейчас упадёт на ровном месте?  
Вдруг он отключится в егере? Перепутает право и лево? Это не только ему будет стоить жизни.

— Им нужна помощь!  
— Эврика!  
Тело Чака весит полторы тысячи тонн.  
Удастся ли восстановить Спектр? На вид — пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Это из-за того, что он решил, будто технические неполадки с головой и телом снимают с него обязанность быть пилотом.

***

Порука Тендо — не пустой звук. Может быть, он и правда чего-то стоит, может быть, они оба и правда чего-то стоят. Тогда есть шанс. Шанс пережить двойное явление, закрыть разлом, победить в войне.  
Пусть только попробует облажаться.  
— Впечатляет, — кивает отец.  
— Да-а, он помнит, как егерь включается, — закатывает глаза Чак.  
Но всё идёт неплохо, всё правда идёт неплохо. Бродяга бьёт кулаком по ладони, и звук долетает в командный центр.  
До Чака вдруг доходит — она сильная. Она великая. Она уложила пятерых кайдзю. Бродяга всё сумеет, сидели бы правильные люди внутри.  
А может, и с неправильными сдюжит. Прямо как Эврика.

Когда бессознательная Мако активирует оружие и наставляет его на толпу перед собой, он притворяется, что с самого начала был уверен — всё так и случится. Притворяется, что, только зайдя в командный центр, уже приметил эти кабели и прикинул, какие нужно будет выдернуть, чтобы отключить питание.  
Даже самому себе не признаётся, что на секунду поверил.  
Тендо кричит что-то на китайском, и все бегут вон. Опять бросают свои фотографии, фигурки и стикеры.  
В аварийном освещении плохо видно, и Чак выдирает все подряд провода примерно в том месте, где должны быть нужные. Тендо подбегает, начинает помогать, все уже выбежали вон, и что если сбрендившая девчонка теперь выстрелит?  
Воздуха не хватает, отец перегибается через панель и кричит:  
— Отключайте питание!  
Спасибо, гений, без тебя бы не додумались.  
Чак крушит хрупкий организм, и всё ему кажется, что это преступление. Машины не виноваты, что ими управляют идиоты.  
— Отключили! — кричит Тендо.  
Вздох облегчения вырывается у всех троих. Ноги у Чака подгибаются, но он продолжает стоять по привычке.

***

Дверь распахивается. Струны шестого чувства играют тревожную мелодию.  
Связь двух умов разрывается, стоит оператору отрубить межпилотный протокол. Но после долгих лет совместного дрифта не обязательно быть в чужой голове, чтобы знать, что там творится.  
Смотреть на лицо отца Чаку тоже не нужно, он сидит спиной ко входу, разглядывает стену — очень интересная стена — и знает заранее все слова, которые услышит.  
Почему-то не слышит. Почему-то тишина.  
А может и не стоило бросаться на Беккета. Но время он назад не отмотает, и о чём речь? Никто не умер.  
Кровать слегка колыхается — сел рядом. Всё ещё молчит, знает, что Чак знает, и это даже не замкнутый круг, но бесконечная петля. Они знают, к чему сотрясать воздух?  
Слово ложится мёртвым грузом:  
— Ты идиот.  
Он встаёт и уходит.  
В невысказанной тираде чаще всего повторяется фраза «вести себя сдержаннее». Только держаться уже бессмысленно, никто не держится, видел ты их? И твоё разочарование и не-разочарование значения не имеют, мёртвые-то всегда всем довольны, а это не за горами.

Посмотри, на кого ты похож, расплываешься тут и ноешь, даром что не вслух. Да и это только потому, что смелости не хватает.  
Итак, три егеря, три экипажа в строю.  
Всплывает откуда-то из глубин памяти бойкое «а ля гер ком, а ля гер», от кого он это слышал, когда? «На войне как на войне».  
Хотя где угодно мог слышать, мотаясь по Шаттердомам. Словечки на десятке чужих языков в голове, да какие-то детальки в Эврике, вот и всё, что осталось от них.  
Дом там, где еда, койка и техобслуживание.  
Мысль смазывается и улетает в небытие.  
«Вести себя сдержаннее», что за чёрт, они на грани смерти!  
Это даже не было сказано. Было, не было, а на пластинку записывается звук только один раз, остальное время лишь проигрывается. Хотя Чак пластинок не застал, максимум магнитофоны с плёночными кассетами.  
Чёрная лента вытаскивалась легко и спутывалась так, что застывала навечно в шуршащем клубке. На ощупь такая приятная, и целая куча старых кассет, которые разматываешь день, два, три.

Пентекост сказал: «Нам нельзя вас терять».  
«Нам нельзя нас терять», — повторяет Чак, пока кайдзю громят егерей в сотне метров от них.  
— В бой не вступать! — трещит из динамиков.  
Нетерпение пробегает от ног к голове, его ли собственное, отцовское ли. Разделить невозможно, да и не надо. Может, оно и не чьё-то из них, а Эврики. По её металлическим ножищам течёт красная кровь, солнечный день, спринтерский марафон, уже скомандовали «На старт!», но ещё не крикнули «Марш!»  
Скрипит сквозь помехи русская речь, понять можно только «Тайфун».  
— В нас попали какой-то кислотой! Нужно прикрытие!  
И Чак бежит. На левой ноге костюм заедает, но только первые секунды, пока он ещё человек с тлеющей внутри досадой и разбитым лицом.  
А потом за спиной у него вырастают «Крылья ангела», под ногами плещется океан. Впереди ревут кайдзю. Альфу раздирают на кусочки.

Эврика влетает в бой. Только что это было беспорядочной свалкой конечностей, теперь нужно навести порядок, понять каждое движение врага или умереть.  
Удар, ещё удар. Они швыряют тварь, и та переворачивается. Справиться можно. Нелегко будет, но что же. Они рейнджеры. Это их работа.  
Вспышка.  
Электричество раздирает тело и мозг. Чак больше не стальной.  
— Что это за хрень?  
— Центр, такого никогда не было! Ответьте!  
Что не так, до него доходит только теперь. Дрифт прервался. Чак не заметил этого сразу. Ему казалось, они с отцом ещё плавают в головах друг друга.

Тишина. Темнота. Пустота. Связи с центром нет, управления нет. Костюм сдавливает. Жажда стягивает глотку.  
— Надо валить, — выплёвывает Чак.  
— У меня другая мысль, — возражает отец.  
Дрифта нет, но слова будто и не покидают ртов, а летят по воздуху, настолько это привычно. Пугает одно — Эврика молчит.  
Отец отстёгивается, удар подбрасывает кабину. Крик его звучит у Чака не то в ушах, не то изнутри костей. Он подскакивает к отцу. Руку жжёт, хоть этого и быть не может, ведь дрифта нет.

Кайдзю ревёт совсем рядом. Ходит вокруг, вынюхивает.  
Храбрый человек три раза в жизни пугается льва: когда впервые увидит его след, когда впервые услышит его рычание, и когда впервые встретится с ним. Что-то африканское. Где он слышал? В глубинах памяти отца, тех глубинах, которые тот и сам не видел?  
Люк сперва не поддаётся. Но сил у Чака много, даже когда в голове они кончатся, тело продолжит драться.  
Лицо заливает дождь. Подтянуться. Вылезти. Встать. Сзади стук, отец тоже выбрался.  
Глаза кайдзю полыхают синим.  
Их рождественская гирлянда горела таким светом.  
Огромная смерть стоит совсем рядом, и Эврика не защитит их.  
— Эй, ты! — орёт отец, но Чаку чудится, это он, или они хором.  
На морде твари что-то шевелится. Синий свет не сожжёт плоть, но расплавит. Страх стискивает горло. Вода заливает лицо.  
Кайдзю смотрит на них. Разума в нём нет. Раньше Чак не думал о разуме кайдзю. Но теперь этот взгляд стирает всё, что в его жизни было, слова, надежды. Смерть и голод.  
Да Чак и сам голоден. С этой мыслью он выпускает ракету. В ту же секунду выпускает свою отец.  
Два красных шарика бьются о морду твари и гаснут. Она ревёт. Только разозлили.  
Страха больше нет, будто ножом вырезали. Желудок крутит. Дома ждёт Макс. Дома — он правда так думает? У отца повреждена рука. В городе миллионы жителей. Вот что важно, а страх — ерунда.  
Кайдзю размахивается, исторгает жуткие звуки. Им конец.  
Сзади бьёт свет.  
Чак закрывает лицо рукой. Отец тоже.  
Откуда свет?  
За рёвом и шумом воды — звуки вертолётов. Тварь поворачивается, открывая взору спускаемую на воду Бродягу.  
Кайдзю бросается на неё.  
— Давай, Бродяга, надери ему зад! — вопит Чак и едва не падает с плеча недвижного егеря.  
Он останавливается у края, ещё шаг — и упал бы.  
Тварь швыряет Бродягу. Та летит через мост, разносит его, но даже не замечает этого.  
Чак потерял контроль. Эта мысль зловоннее, чем дыхание кайдзю. Он не заметил, как сделал шага три или четыре к краю, как зашёлся в крике, когда казалось, что егерь проигрывает.  
Когда-то он, отец и Эврика были единым организмом. Не могло быть ничего отдельного, ничего другого.  
Теперь Чак один. Да, он всё ещё слышит прерывистое дыхание сзади. Всё ещё стоит на плече верного егеря. Но это только дыхание и только железка.  
Межпилотный протокол. Чувствительные сенсоры, которые соединяли троих в неразрывное целое. А теперь они поодиночке, посреди океана, в темноте, что разливается на много километров вокруг, и ни души — только беснующийся кайдзю где-то там, сражается с Бродягой. А вдруг победит? Вдруг решит вернуться за ними?  
Эврика единственная способна пронести бомбу, чтобы закрыть разлом. Человечество не может потерять её.  
Но эта мысль уходит куда-то вбок, тонет в солёном океане, её заменяет другая: Чак и сам не хочет умирать, что уж там до человечества. Не хочет быть тем, кто подведёт весь мир.  
Бродяга, пожалуйста. Райли, Мако, пожалуйста.  
Боя на берегу отсюда не видно. Доносятся только удары, дрожит земля, но кто и кого — неизвестно.  
Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Он шепчет это вслух, не замечая.

А потом прилетают вертолёты.  
— Как они? — орёт Чак, едва распахивается дверь.  
Им спускают лестницу.  
— Ты вперёд.  
Отец хочет что-то возразить, мол, помощь ему не нужна. Враньё.  
Чак страхует его сзади. Цепляется руками за ребристый пластик. Пару раз они теряют равновесие, но ненадолго.  
Кто-то наверху хватает отца и затягивает внутрь.  
— Как они? — повторяет он.  
— Завалили, — откликается голос.  
Его обладатель опускает руку. Чак хватает её и подтягивается.  
Надо бы встать с наклонного пола. Но он лежит и шепчет:  
— Завалили.

***

Сегодня в коридоре многовато живых людей. На каждом углу, в масках, с автоматами. Обычно они отпугнули бы тех, кто приходит сюда, когда никого нет.

Но сегодня они здесь. Бродят вокруг и заглядывают Чаку в лицо, пока Пентекост вещает о его сомнительных личностных качествах. Он тоже о них знает, можно не сомневаться. Что бы ещё означал быстрый взгляд, брошенный куда-то ему за спину.  
Кого он там увидел, Чак знает слишком хорошо. Не оглядывается. Это было бы слабостью. Но знает.  
«Ты сын своего отца», — не ему сказал это Пентекост.  
А потом и сам отец, чеканя шаг, подходит. И Макс с ним.  
Чак не глядит на толпу, что обступила.  
Отец пытается что-то сказать, но, чёрт, старик, у тебя никогда не получалось. А потом Макс поскуливает, и они растворяются. Они всегда его боялись.  
— Ох, как я буду скучать, — Чак треплет его по голове.  
И будет. Его желание вернуться отражается во влажных собачьих глазах.

***

«Все люки задраены. К погружению готовы».  
«Синхронизация экипажей на оптимальном уровне».  
Глубже, и глубже, и глубже. Свет прожекторов не в силах разогнать тьму океанского дна.  
Маленький мальчик растерянно стоит посреди комнаты, в которую набилось слишком уж много гостей, и не знает, куда себя деть.

Из сбивчивого крика в динамиках Чак понимает одно: просто так бомбу не сбросить. А потом отец докладывает:  
— Пятая категория. Впервые в истории.

Бей, бей, держись. Их отбрасывает. По внутренней связи орёт Беккет — им тоже несладко. Эврика дрожит и трещит. Держись, только держись.  
Системы выходят из строя одна за другой. У Чака будто органы отказывают.  
Искры сыплются. Из аппаратуры или у него из глаз? Удар, ещё удар. Тварь схватила их. Смертельные объятия, как шутили пилоты.  
«Оба кадзю движутся к Страйкеру».  
Они не справятся. Маршал знает.  
Решение есть. Не он его нашёл, и не Чак. Но Эврика.  
Пентекост снимает шлем. Говорит с Мако.  
Сильное, могучее тело, сотни тонн стали. Кто же это сказал? Чак не помнит. Ерунда. Могучее тело, килограммов где-то восемьдесят живого мяса. Костей, крови, кожи, внутренностей. И ещё решимости остановить то, что надвигается.  
Решимость — главное. Все восемьдесят кило, да что там, все полторы тысячи тонн есть сплошная решимость. А сталь — сталь невесома.  
— Рад был служить, сэр.  
Маршалл кивает. Славный был бой, — мелькает общая мысль.  
И всё становится ничем.


End file.
